1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sequence circuits, and more particularly to a sequence circuit for making a sequence of a sleep control signal generated by a chipset consistent with that of sleep control signals generated by a super I/O chip on a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A chipset is very important on a motherboard of a computer. When the computer enters a sleep state, it requires that a sequence of a sleep control signal generated by the chipset is consistent with that of sleep control signals generated by a super I/O chip; however, it still exists that the sequences of the sleep control signals generated by the chipset and the super I/O chip are not always compatible with each other due to different manufacturers producing the chipset and the super I/O chip.
What is needed, therefore, is a sequence circuit which can ensure sequences of sleep control signals generated by the chipset and the super I/O chip are compatible with each other.